1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a contact pin and a power module package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the rapid development of a material, a design, and a process for manufacturing a power semiconductor device, a power module package driven by high current and voltage has also been rapidly developed.
The power module package driven by the high current and voltage is configured of a power part and a control part controlling the power part.
In the general power module package, in order to electrically connect the power part and the control part with each other or supply power to the power part, an external connection terminal made of a conductive material is used.
Meanwhile, a structure of a power module package according to the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,119.